


Shepard-1

by Big_bunbun



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Collars, Enforcer/Inspector Dynamics, F/M, Femdom, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Personal Growth, Post-Season/Series 01, Power Dynamics, Pre-Season/Series 02, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: In the blink of an eye, Ginoza finds himself adrift. After a year floating among ghosts, he discovers an anchoring point.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Shepard-1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> AUTHOR NOTES, ETC

From Shepherd to Hunting Dog in the blink of an eye. 

Ginoza fiddled with the glasses on his desk, it was late, late enough that he shouldn’t be at work and should be in his dorms. He was likely breaking some rule, something about Enforcers having a curfew to their designated dorms. He sighed, letting his thinking continue in a frustrating circle, still not moving from his desk chair. He heard a soft and curt cough from somewhere behind him, he turned quickly, pulling himself from his chair and pushing it aside, sending it crashing into a desk beside his. He let out a deep frustrated breath as he looked at Akane standing there quietly, watching him with an unreadable expression.

“Damnit Akane, you didn’t have to sneak up on me like that.”

Akane shrugged, offering a small smile “It wasn’t sneaking up on you, I thought I was moving rather loudly.”

Ginoza shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. She was probably right, he wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there thinking.

“Perhaps…” He sighed, pulling his chair back towards his desk and sitting down with a soft thud. 

“So what are you doing here so late Inspector?”

Akane nodded slowly and pulled up a seat from another desk, rolling herself closer to Ginoza “I couldn’t sleep, and when I can’t sleep I come to work.” She paused, looking at the glassed sat on Ginoza’s desk. “Can I assume the same thing about you?”

He paused, looking at Akane for a moment, assessing how much he wanted to say. 

“Well, sort of. I also couldn’t sleep so I decided to come back up here to read. But I ended up becoming lost in thought.” 

She crossed her arms in thought, Akane knew it had been a hard few months for Ginoza, everything had all come crashing down on him at once. “Do you want to share any of those thoughts?”

Ginoza paused, leaning back up in his chair and looking at Akane “I was, I was thinking about change, more specifically how much I have changed.”

She raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in her seat “Care to say more about that?” She paused thoughtfully “I’m all ears, and we’re the only ones here so, you can just say what’s on your mind, okay?”

Ginoza ran his hand through his hair and let out a long breath “It’s just, when my father died I realized quite quickly all the things about myself that I had tucked away. And then when my hue clouded past the point of no return I began to understand a new part of myself, that, while I was changing I was simply finding things about who I am that might have always been there, but I pushed them aside.” His eyes scanned the floor in front of him before continuing. “I loved being an inspector, I loved the rank, the power, and authority. I felt that I was good at my job, that I was in the perfect career. But then, it all changed, and I was put into this new role as an enforcer, I went from Shepherd to hunting dog in an instant.”

Akane let a moment of silence pass before she chose her next words carefully “But this new role feels less like you?”

He glanced back at the glasses on his desk, his hand reaching to press against the hinge next to the lens “That’s what I thought, that I would hate this role in a way that felt inhuman.” He glanced back at Akane, noticing the almost intense way she watched him. “But I don’t hate it...I like the way this role feels. I don’t know what that says about my psyche and I don’t think I want to know but, I like… I don’t know, I guess I enjoy being a dog.” He let out a small scoff, shaking his head and turning back to Akane.

“I guess I liked trading in the badge for a collar.”

He watched a slight flush cover her cheeks as she crossed her arms gently. Her mind had traveled to a place she didn’t intend, filling it with images that made her mind go hazy. She pushed herself to sit up straighter, crossing her legs and fixing her gaze on Ginoza. 

“That’s quite a way of looking at it. Though, you do know the collar is only a metaphorical thing right? Unless this is you making a suggestion to your superior officer about a uniform update.” She quirked her eyebrow, watching the other carefully. 

Ginoza paused, letting the realization of what his words implied wash over him. He swallowed thickly, letting out a short laugh. “I don’t know if the other enforcers would be too keen on that Inspector Tsunemori.”

There was something about the way her title sounded at that moment that made her shiver. She pushed her chair closer, the wheels sliding easily over the linoleum floor, stopping just at the edge of Ginoza’s desk. She leaned in a little, taking a moment to take in the way Ginoza’s eyes flicker over her body then behind her. “Well, we aren’t talking about the other enforcers are we Ginoza?”

He watched her closely, feeling his body go warm “No, no we aren’t…”

Akane nodded, leaning in closer to the other “so tell me, what exactly it is you’re looking for. Or rather, what you’re asking for.”

He paused, taking a moment to think through her words carefully, feeling an unfamiliar sensation run through him. “If I told you what I’m thinking about, I’m not sure how you’d react, or respond for that matter. I can’t be entirely sure why I’m thinking about sharing this with you…”

“I think it’s because you trust me in a way you haven’t trusted someone, and I think it’s because I could play a part in your thinking…’

Ginoza sat thoughtfully for a moment, uncrossing his ankles and letting his body relax. He was already this far down the rabbit hole, too deep into his comments that backing out would look even more suspicious somehow. And maybe there was some truth in Akane’s words, he did trust her, a great deal, not just as an inspector and coworker but someone he might call a friend. 

“You might be right Inspector. I guess, the role I’ve begun to play as a hunting dog has made me wonder what it feels like to be truly submissive. I don’t think there has been a moment in my life up until now that I have allowed myself any indulgence into thoughts like this. My slip of the tongue earlier, my joke about the collar wasn’t entirely a joke. And I think that’s what I mean by finding new parts of myself. I guess I am wondering what it feels like to truly be someone’s hunting dog, someone collared and leashed by a firm and safe hand.” He let out a long breath, not meeting Akane’s eyes “this is not something I am putting on you, nor is this something I could ask of you.”

Akane paused before sliding her chair just against Ginoza’s. She met his eyes before reaching out and gripping his tie, tugging gently and pulling him close. 

‘It’s not putting it on me if I respect you enough to understand reheat you’re asking for.’ 

She smoothed her thumb over the Windsor knot at the top of his tie, tugging a little more. 

‘I wish you could see your eyes right now, the way you’re watching me. It’s a look I’ve never seen before, but it’s fitting of you.’ 

Ginoza swallowed roughly with a small nod ‘yes...yes I think it is.’ He let out a long breath ‘I almost feel as though it’s disrespectful to look at you right now Akane.’

She smiled slowly with a calculating look   
‘I think you mean Inspector.’

Ginoza nodded quickly, eyes not meeting the others ‘I… I think I’m going to enjoy whatever this might be...whatever you’re willing to share with me. Inspector.’


End file.
